clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:NightCry
Trivia: Ghost Ship similarity with RE Revelations. Any idea why the ghost ship similarity with RE Revelations was removed? its just a trivial thing after all, P.S. Chris Darril working on the project needs confirmation then, it may be removed as well? until confirmation, either factual 100% or any similarty or trivial thing should be posted, where does the rumour come from though? Mrox2 09:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - January 11th 2015; Chris Darril is confirmed to be on the project. I ran my sources by Alex. He also removed the thing about the ship because it is not relevant. There are many, many games that take place in a similar location so it's not worth mentioning. What confirmation do we have that Chris Darril is on the project? Is there an article that can be cited? That'd be interesting if correct, but I'd like sources. RACapowski (talk) 00:01, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - January 17th 2015; I got the information from Chris Darril himself. I have been friends with him for years. I mentioned Night Cry to him on Facebook and he responded "I totally know about it :) I am on the staff, but I can't say more." Alex the admin has already confirmed my sources so you will have to talk to him. Shouldn't we have something official, though, before we put it as fact in the wiki - published confirmation from the NightCry team or Darril himself? I'm not impugning Wynber here, but we are acting on secondhand, unofficial info at this point; it should be marked as such on the NightCry page until someone confirms something firsthand, in a public forum. (Something akin to: "A source claiming to be close to Chris Darril, creator of the on-hiatus Remothered, states that Darril has joined the development team for NightCry, but this remains officially unconfirmed by Nude Maker and Darril at this time.") 18:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - January 17th 2015; It isn't second hand information, it comes from Chris Darril himself. I shared screen grabs of my conversation of him with Alex and he gave it the O.K. So if you have a problem with it, talk to him. :I'm with Wynber on this one. I confirmed it with Chris. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:06, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :It'd be more above-board here if we could get a public statement from Darril, instead of relying on a couple pieces of communication that no one wants to produce or share. As it stands, we're asking readers to take something on faith, which isn't considered an acceptable source anywhere else in the wiki. Again, I'm not saying you guys aren't telling the truth here, but we gotta meet some sort of burden of proof with the public other than "because we said so." 18:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - January 18th 2015; You do realize that Alex is an admin don't you? His word is pretty damn reliable and if you have any further doubts you can contact Chris Darril yourself. Yes, I realize he's an admin, but the point still stands. If you make a claim, you have to back it up. That goes for anyone. You keep telling me that I need to find proof myself for your claim, but you're the one making the claim, so the burden of proof is on you. You seem to be getting upset here and taking requests for evidence as a personal insult. That's not my intention. If I made a similar claim in a public forum, I expect that I'd have to provide proof publicly as well. If I responded to the most basic requests for proof with hostility, it'd only make others more suspicious instead of liable to trust me, which is why I'm puzzled that you're apparently taking the angry route. (To go a step further and discuss another concern, since proof doesn't seem forthcoming: even if Darril is indeed working on something for NightCry and has opted to tell only a friend and someone the friend directed to him, that information doesn't have the same degree of confidence as officially, publicly-announced info and shouldn't be treated as such in the article. Announcing something publicly means you're publicly committing yourself to this info - that you feel confident enough that the (other) people who are officially involved with the project won't gainsay your involvement or claims. I'm not saying Darril's lying to you if he did IM you, but that he isn't ready to commit to the claim publicly suggests that something regarding the nature of his work or his involvement on the project might not be set yet. (The alternative is that Darril's under an NDA, but if he were, I don't think he'd endanger what I'm sure is a dream job for him by breaking the NDA to IM a friend and an acquaintance of a friend in the CT fandom.) Sorry to go on, but you guys seem intent on turning this into a question of faith in your character, and that's not it at all - it's about degrees of reliability in information and meeting the same standard of proof as everyone else.) 23:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - January 18th 2015; Look, I confirmed my sources with a wiki admin, that is all I am required to do. The information is first hand and is reliable, Alex can confirm this. If you have further doubts feel free to contact Mr. Darril himself. You seem intent on turning this into a big issue. :This is what he told me on FB. "Voices come around to an hypothetical involvement of me to the return of Mr. Kono, 'Nightcry', well, I cannot say more for the moment" —AlexShepherd ツ 04:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'd take that as Darril said - that nothing more can be said at this point - but I appreciate you sharing the information. Thanks. 18:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :I Know darril too, so what? you are already destroying him and his job because you wrote about it here, NDA = Non Disclosure Agreement, meaning no one should mention anything, not even him. Sadly this is the truth, though im happy he is working on it. Mrox2 10:20, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Q2 2015 No Actual Date Nobody on the Night Cry team has actually given a release date so I don't know who set the date to September 14th but it should still say Q1 or Q2 2015 Rooney Simpson Inspire By, Or Based On Jennifer Simpson? Rooney Simpson looks a lot like Jennifer, so much so that if you told me they were related, I would believe you. Her backstory makes me thing of how Jennifer may have progressed after surviving two killers. Keeping to herself, being kind of akward and Rooney's backstory directly references suicidal tendencies "after an incident in her past". Thoughts? :I think so too. It's possible Rooney is an older Jennifer, and that Jennifer had a name change because she wanted to get away from the press and media frenzy and start a new life. Or it could just be an allusion. —AlexShepherd ツ 02:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::If she is Jennifer, wouldn't she change her last name too? N. Harmonik (talk) 17:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - February 2nd 2015; Well, there's two reasons I can think of. She wanted to keep her last name because of her father, or Hifumi-San wants people to know its Jennifer even though copyright prevents him from calling her Jennifer Simpson. :Copyright? N. Harmonik (talk) 19:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - February 2nd 2015; Well, yeah, Hifumi Kouno and NudeMaker don't have the copyrights for Clock Tower which are currently held by SunSoft. SunSoft own the Clock Tower name as well as the story and Characters, hence Scissorman being Scissorwalker and Jennifer Simpson possibly being Rooney Simpson. :Simpson is a common and generic last name. If Jennifer changed her name, then it's possible she kept "Simpson" out of respect for her father, Walter. And it's possible that she disliked "Jennifer" because it reminded her of past. —AlexShepherd ツ 13:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :On second thought, their eye color is different. —AlexShepherd ツ 13:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::She could be wearing coloured contact lens. N. Harmonik (talk) 19:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Is NightCry Still Coming To Vita? I am not a PC gamer and currently don't even have a PC, that's why as was excited that NightCry was coming to Vita. All of the screen shots and footage have been for the PC version which will only even happen of it gets funded. Have the mobile versions been dropped? :It's still coming to Vita (digital, not physical) even if the Kickstarter fails. But I think it's a little ridiculous that they're asking so much for a PC port. Porting a game from mobile to PC should definitely not that the amount they're asking for. —AlexShepherd ツ 05:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Alex, you realize they are not making a direct port right? and that porting already takes a lot of time to port into another platform, smash bugs and problelms, customize it and add certain features, let alone upgrading the shaders and rendering system, while upgrading models and textures as well as bumps and so on, its a lot of work, upscaling is harder than downscaling a game, and its not even really upscaling since they are basically recreating things here.. we could have still got a PC port, if they didnt ask for money, but would you like a 1:1 mobile port? I wouldn't like tthat. oh and can you change this background? or at least make the edit page a plain color? I can't even see what i'm typing..--Mrox2 (talk) 16:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Mrox, please go into the Wikia settings and use the source editor, not the visual editor. The visual editor sucks and messes up the formatting. ::And upscaling shouldn't be that difficult. It doesn't require the amount of money being asked for on Kickstarter, that's for sure. Look at emulators like Dolphin, PCSX2, PPSSPP, etc. A smart developer would work on a PC version first, and *then* port it over to mobile. Look at the indie scene booming on Steam. —AlexShepherd ツ 15:43, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Alex, that's exactly what I meant, the problem he is that they are upgrading a mobile version afaik, because from what we've seen, the mobile version was already worked on, up-scaling takes more effort than down-scaling because you want it to look superior to the mobile version and in this case its not a matter of resolution upscale only, many people are not satisfied with the current wip footages and screens (not me though, im not a graphics whore and it looks decent to me, even for a work in progress!) --Mrox2 (talk) 16:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :I admit, I'm a graphics whore (I gotta have at least 1080p 60fps), but it still doesn't change the fact that they're asking for way too much for what it requires... —AlexShepherd ツ 16:53, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, they will eventually get paid when it goes on sale, but I guess they want to convince the devs early on, I dont know lol! --Mrox2 (talk) 19:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :They honestly should have released a demo, then get LPers like PewDiePie to play it to attract attention. —AlexShepherd ツ 19:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I agree, but I dont like PewDiePie that much, and I dont think the game is even half way done for a fully stable and working demo, tbh. --Mrox2 (talk) 10:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Judging from the videos and gameplay, it looks like they could make a short demo out of it. Or at least a "work in progress" demo... —AlexShepherd ツ 20:53, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Wynber - February 6th 2015; I have contacted Hifumi Kouno directly on Kickstarter reguarding the mobile version. I will let you guys know the exact moment I get a reply. December Release Unlikely Supposedly the game is launching next month, but last we heard, the rebuilt PC version was still an early build. That and the fact that we havent had any new information for a while usually means that there is still much to be done before they have a finished product which, at this point, is more likely to be released sometime in Q1 or Q2 2016. '-Wynber 11/26/2015 9:35PM PST' So IIs The Mobile Ver Confirmed Cancelled Then? It seems odd that they would announce the PC release date first rather than the Mobile version which theoretically would have been completed before the PC port. It seems to me that if they still intended to release it on PS Vita and Smartphones we would have heard something concrete by now. This would be very disappointing since I am not a PC gamer nor do I even own a PC capable of playing anything. It will break my heart if I have to miss out on the first new Clock Tower game in over a decade because they decided to drop the Mobile versions. '-Wynber, 1:28pm (MTZ) 03/21/2016' ' Mood: Sad' : There hasn't been any mention of the other platforms' releases on the forums just the information surrounding the PC release. I kind of think they want to get the PC version out there first before porting it to mobile devices and the Vita. Can't really blame them since they are over 3 months behind schedule. : They've also stressed the fact that they've been pushing themselves to just get the PC version finished. I would probably say be optimistic about it, but there might be a longer wait in store. [[User:JMXD96|''JMXD96]] Talk 08:15, March 22, 2016 (UTC) : Turns out that March 29th is the lauch for all versions of the game, including PS Vita and Android. I should have done more digging before ranting about it on here lol : '-Wynber, 7:17pm (MTZ) 03/26/2016''' : ' Mood: Relieved' : Do you have the links? I just checked Giant Bomb and IGN and both state that there is "no announced date for the portable versions of the title." [[User:JMXD96|''JMXD96]] Talk 13:13, March 27, 2016 (UTC) : First, IGN hasn't updated their NightCry page in almost a yeah, second, I don't think you actually looked at Giant Bomb because its there clear as day on the game page. At this point it is the most likely scenario since the mobile version would have been done first, and GB wouldnt just put that there for no reason. Especially rather than cluttering up the release date panel with all of the TBAs, it is best and most logical at this point to assume that the info is correct and it will release on all of it's listed platforms at the same time. Feel free to undo anything I do if you feel it is necissary but if I feel what you do is unjustified (and I do) I will be more than happy to take it up with alex. : '-Wynber, 3:17pm (MTZ) 03/27/2016''' : ' Mood: Annoyed' : If you want to drag Alex into this you can, but I did check Giant Bomb when I wrote my reply and just now and it says "Because of the Kickstarter, the PC port became the primary platform for NightCry and was released by Playism on Match 29, 2016, with no announced date for the portable versions of the title." (That typo is their own... I can see why it would be a reliable source.) Also, assumptions are nothing if there are no official announcements to give them credibility. I will also say I am open for a discussion about this, but I do believe until we hear official confirmation from the devs themselves then there's not much point adding speculation. [[User:JMXD96|''JMXD96'']] Talk 22:04, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Alex's response IGN and Giant Bomb are unreliable. ~_~ They are second party sources, not first party sources. If there is no CONFIRMED OFFICIAL release data for the Vita/iOS/Android versions, then don't add anything. A confirmed release date would be something like an interview with a developer, or an official website, etc. It's as simple as this. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:32, March 27, 2016 (UTC)